


«Не думай»

by KseniyaChe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Related, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Art, Kidgetober 2020, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KseniyaChe/pseuds/KseniyaChe
Summary: После окончания войны команда Вольтрона разбредается кто куда. И только Кэти и Кит держатся Гарнизона.Однажды они договариваются провести вместе вечер. По-дружески, разумеется...
Relationships: Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 2





	«Не думай»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stop thinking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744521) by [KseniyaChe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KseniyaChe/pseuds/KseniyaChe). 



> Работа навеяна артом fate221: [Stop thinking](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4AQ9vgJg6g/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)
> 
> Написано в рамках Киджтобера 2020.

Пидж бесцельно бродила по Гарнизону. Она жила здесь скорее по привычке, чем из необходимости: просто переезжать в дом к родителям казалось чем-то несолидным, а при мысли о съёмной квартире, где ждать её будет только новый Ровер, ей становилось слишком тоскливо. Так что она заняла одну из комнат, которую ей любезно предоставил Гарнизон как одному из сотрудников научной лаборатории.

Странно, раньше Пидж казалось, что ей неплохо одной. Ей было достаточно семьи: мама, папа, брат и пёс — друзей у неё не водилось. Ровно до того момента, как её по чистой случайности (а может, и нет) не занесло в открытый космос на сверхразумном то ли корабле, то ли существе — Синем Льве Вольтрона. С тех пор она обросла кучкой боевых друзей и товарищей. А когда они все вернулись на Землю, то к ним прибавилось ещё несколько ребят, правда, с ними Пидж была не так близка, как с тем же Широ или Лэнсом, или Ханком. Или даже Китом. При мысли о последнем её щёки покрыла лёгкая краска. Кэти потрясла головой, прогоняя видения случайного поцелуя на свадьбе Широ и Кёртиса.

После окончательной и безоговорочной победы над Империей Галра все они разбрелись в разные стороны. Широ ринулся восстанавливать Вселенную; Лэнс, убитый горем, вернулся домой, на Кубу; Ханк какое-то время продержался в Гарнизоне, скорее по инерции, но потом переехал в Нью-Йорк, где открыл собственный ресторан космической кухни. Кит с бывшими генералами Лотора и мамой занимался гуманитарной помощью планетам, пострадавшим в ходе войны. Но спустя года три его это или утомило, или он понял, что ему это не подходит, и он вернулся в Плат, где снял небольшую комнатушку на окраине. По его словам, Гарнизон был слишком шумным для него. Да и Космо было комфортнее вне оплота строжайшей дисциплины. Иногда Когане наведывался в небольшой домик в получасе езды от Гарнизона, где когда-то жил его отец, где родился он сам и откуда началось большое космическое приключение всех пяти паладинов.

А потом стало известно о помолвке Широ и Кёртиса. На пятую годовщину победы двое мужчин связали себя узами брака и теперь, когда они не рассекали просторы вселенной вместе, жили в нескольких часах езды от Гарнизона.

«Свадьба века», как окрестил её Лэнс, по случаю торжества приехавший погостить на пару недель, гремела на всю округу. Пидж плохо помнит, в какой момент она оказалась возле Кита, ещё хуже она помнила, сколько выпила в тот вечер. Но в какой-то момент они оказались танцующими среди сотен гостей, к ужасу Кэти, когда пробуждающийся от алкоголя разум подсунул ей это воспоминание. Правда, этот самый разум отказывался открыть ей тайну, кто кого поцеловал на самом деле. Она только помнит горячие губы на своих и мягкость отросших волос Когане, в которых запутались её пальцы. Дальше они, кажется, ещё больше пили, смеялись, а на утро Пидж проснулась с ужасной головной болью и обрывочными воспоминаниями о нелепом поцелуе.

Кит нашёл её на следующий день в Гарнизоне и, изо всех сил стараясь держать лицо, извинился за неподобающее поведение. Пидж отмахнулась, дескать ерунда, с кем не бывает: свадьба же, все веселились, вот они и увлеклись немного. Но это же ничего не значит? Правда? Нет, не значит.

Тогда почему Пидж возвращалась памятью к этому поцелую снова и снова? Откуда вдруг взялось это неожиданное тепло, которое разливалось по всему телу, стоило ей представить, как руки Кита прижимают её к себе?

«Глупый Кит!» — выругалась про себя Пидж, прижимая прохладные пальцы к вспыхнувшим щекам. Она пошла в свою комнату, но за что бы ни бралась, её ничто не радовало, а из рук всё так и валилось. Это взбесило Пидж ещё больше, чем воспоминания, предаваться которым было бессмысленно. Всё равно у них ничего общего.

Она крутила в руках отвёртку уже с полварги, то есть полчаса — Пидж никак не могла перестроиться на земное время, — и мысли её блуждали, возвращая к тем дням, когда она была паладином Зелёного Льва, а Кит — Красного. И к тем неделям, когда его не было с ними и он сменил красный скафандр на чёрно-фиолетовую униформу «Клинков». Пидж вздохнула, представив стройное тело Кита в весьма облегающем костюме, опять покраснела, ругая себя за неподобающие мысли. Потом она вспомнила, как он был их командиром, его твёрдость и непоколебимость, уже после того, как он вернулся от «Клинков». Гусёнок превратился в лебедя. Он стал тем, кем должен был.

Во времена Вольтрона, Пидж скучала по возможности уединиться. Ей не хватало личного пространства, хотя у неё был целый космос в распоряжении. Где бы они ни была и что бы ни делала, она знала, что где-то за её плечом маячат Лэнс и Ханк, приглядывает Широ с высоты своего роста, опыта и знаний. Где-то есть и Кит, который никогда не давил на неё, но никогда и не делал поблажек. Аллура, Коран, «Клинки», найденный брат — в космосе оказалось непросто быть одинокой. А сейчас — другое дело. Вся их команда распалась на мелкие кусочки, на независимые единицы. И хотя, оказавшись в Замке Львов, каждый из них мечтал вернуться к своей земной жизни, теперь, когда они это сделали, было странно, что они порознь и не видят друг друга каждый день. Пидж раньше думала, что скучает по одиночеству и семье. А теперь она скучала по шумному Лэнсу, ласковому Ханку, мудрому Широ, нежной Аллуре и… Киту.

Хотя скучать по нему было глупо. Он жил ближе остальных к Гарнизону. Она могла бы навещать его каждый день, если бы хотела. Но это ещё более глупо — они никогда не были лучшими друзьями.

И всё же Пидж то и дело ловила себя на шальной мысли, не заехать ли вечером к нему. Так, по-дружески. Больше ведь никого не осталось. Они были большой и дружной семьёй целый декафиб, то есть год, и что теперь? Разбросаны по миру. Пидж старательно гнала от себя эти странные желания.

Кит после свадьбы Широ заезжал в Гарнизон несколько раз. Он находился в отпуске, как он сам это называл, хотя лично Кэти считала, что он просто бездельничал. Айверсон зазывал молодого человека в преподаватели к кадетам, но Когане упрямился. Во время нескольких его визитов Пидж искала в его лице признаки того же чувства одиночества и потерянности, что испытывала она. Или хотя бы намёк на то, что ему бы понравилась идея провести вместе какой-нибудь вечер, вспоминая старые деньки за чашкой чая или, чем чёрт не шутит, чего-нибудь покрепче. Но Кит как никто умел сохранять нейтральное выражение лица, почти ничем себя не выдавая. Только смотрел как-то слишком внимательно, как будто и на её лице искал какие-то знаки.

В тот день Пидж подняла голову, скорее почувствовав, чем услышав, шаги тихо подошедшего к её столу Кита.

— Не хотел тебе мешать. Я зашёл попрощаться.

— Уже уезжаешь? — Кэти откинула со лба короткие непослушные пряди. Отращивать прежние длинные локоны она не стала. Ей нравилось и так.

— Да. Мне тут и заняться-то особо не чем. Не знаю, зачем я вообще приезжаю, — ответил Кит, рассеянно перебирая на её столе гайки и винтики.

— Чтобы слушать, как Айверсон заманивает тебя в своё логово, — сказала Пидж, встревоженно глядя на его действия: она не любила, когда трогают вещи с её стола.

Кит хмыкнул и засунул руки в карманы джинсов. Они помолчали.

— Ну ладно, увидимся ещё, — первым нарушил молчание Когане. Он повернулся, чтобы уйти, и тут Пидж, удивляясь самой себе, окликнула его:

— Кит! Подожди.

Он встал в пол-оборота, одними глазами спрашивая её, в чём дело.

— Может… мы как-нибудь… хм, сходим куда-нибудь? — несмело начала она. А потом вдруг заговорила скороговоркой, потому что он молчал, а она начала чувствовать себя круглой идиоткой. Вдруг решит, что она на свидание его приглашает? — Ну, по-дружески. Мы же друзья? Друзья иногда встречаются. Можем сходить в кино. Или в бар? Я не знаю, где тебе больше нравится. Но можем никуда не ходить, если не хочешь, а можем…

— Хорошо, — перебил её Кит, слегка улыбаясь одними уголками губ. — Звони, как надумаешь выбраться в город… подруга, — добавил он в конце и ушёл, махнув на прощание рукой.

Пидж застыла на месте. Что он имел в виду под этим «подруга»? Потом до неё дошло, что свидание или дружеская встреча — не имеет значения, он согласился. Кэти опустила голову в ладони, потирая лицо. Постепенно краска схлынула с её щёк, и тогда Пидж смогла вернуться к работе. Но всё равно время от времени у неё подрагивали кончики пальцев, стоило ей вспомнить, как она неловко договаривалась с ним о встрече.

Прошло несколько дней, а она никак не смогла решиться позвонить Киту. Несколько раз Кэти брала в руки телефон, смотрела на него, даже открывала список контактов, находила имя друга, но потом чего-то пугалась, как будто Кит мог узнать о её муках через экран мобильного, и убирала злосчастный гаджет в карман.

Спустя примерно неделю после последнего визита Кита в Гарнизон, когда Пидж закончила свою работу в лаборатории и, потянувшись в кресле, выключила лампу, на экране телефона высветилось сообщение: «Холт, ты там вместе зависнуть хотела. Жду тебя в 7 возле «Галактики». Кэти несколько раз моргнула, потом ещё раз перечитала сообщение и посмотрела на часы. Мда, Кит явно был уверен, что на их дружеское свидание она отправится в лабораторном халате.

Пидж поспешила к себе. Времени на особые сборы у неё не было, так что она только сменила одну рубашку на другую, чистую и свежую. А короткие волосы аккуратно подвязала платком, оставив короткие его кончики торчать на макушке. Кэти задумчиво посмотрела на себя в зеркало и решила, что тушь её ресницам не повредит, да Кит и не заметит даже, зато выглядеть она будет лучше.

Когда такси затормозило возле новенького кафе «Галактика», Кит уже стоял там, прислонившись к блестящему чёрному спортивному байку, скрестив руки на груди. Пидж нервно сглотнула и вытерла вдруг вспотевшие ладони о мягкое сидение, потом протянула купюру таксисту и вышла из машины.

— Привет! — улыбнулась она как можно будничней, как будто для неё в порядке вещей встречаться с Китом вечером и ужинать в ресторане.

— Опаздываешь, Холт, — вместо приветствия ответил Кит.

Пидж хмыкнула — типичный бука-Кит. Это будет забавный ужин, а потом она поедет домой, в Гарнизон. Ничего такого особенного. И нечего так волноваться.

Поначалу им пришлось преодолеть несколько минут стеснения. Пидж чувствовала себя неловко рядом с молчаливым Когане. Она пыталась его разговорить и растормошить, но разговор клеился плохо, Кит отвечал просто и односложно, и каждый раз после его слов повисала пауза, пока Кэти не придумывала новый вопрос. Но после пары бокалов вина дело пошло на лад. И к концу вечера Пидж сама не заметила, как смеялась чуть ли не до слёз над какой-то историей Кита ещё из его службы у «Клинков» и ловила на себе время от времени заинтригованный взгляд тёмно-фиолетовых глаз.

— Я чудесно провела время, — искренне сказала Пидж, когда они оказались на улице.

— И я, Холт. Хотя, признаться, сначала думал, что это плохая идея.

Ну что ж, Пидж прекрасно его понимала. Белое слегка туманило ей голову, и она ловила себя на мысли, что не хочет с ним сейчас прощаться. Возвращаться обратно в пустую холодную комнату Гарнизона, где её ждёт максимум робот, вместо того, чтобы повести ещё хотя бы пару часов с живым человеком, с которым у них так много совместных воспоминаний, казалось плохой идеей. И Кэти медлила, стоя возле Кита и его байка, собираясь попрощаться, но надеясь, что он предложит ей пойти ещё куда-нибудь.

— Не хочешь прокатиться? — спросил Кит, кивая на мотоцикл.

Сдерживая порыв подпрыгнуть от радости, что молитвы её были услышаны, Пидж пожала плечами:

— Почему бы и нет.

Она села позади Кита и несмело положила руки ему на пояс.

— Держись крепче, Холт, — бросил он через плечо, трогая с места.

Представление о том, как Кит водит, Пидж получила ещё шесть лет назад, когда они вместе с Ханком и Лэнсом похитили Широ, поэтому её пальцы непроизвольно сжались на кожаной куртке молодого человека, когда она по инерции чуть отклонилась назад во время старта. Бывший паладин вывез их за пределы городка, придерживаясь, по крайней мере относительно, правил дорожного движения, и потом уже дал себе волю. Он выжимал газ, а Пидж, едва сдерживая крик, прятала лицо за его спиной, чувствуя как холодит руки встречный ветер. Она всё сильнее прижималась к спине Кита, боясь даже посмотреть по сторонам. Ей во всех красках вспомнилась их первая совместная поездка на ховербайке, и губы тронула улыбка.

Пидж потеряла счёт времени, и она совершенно не представляла, куда везёт её Кит. Она не была уверена, что у него вообще есть какая-либо цель, кроме как кружить по окрестностям ночь напролёт. Кэти только знала, что они где-то посреди пустыни. Но когда он вдруг сбавил скорость, свернул с основной дороги на просёлочную, а потом остановился у небольшого деревянного домика, она не удивилась.

Слегка покачиваясь от адреналина, бурлившего в крови, Кэти сползла с мотоцикла и посмотрела на одинокую постройку. И как Кит умудрился прожить тут в гордом одиночестве целый год? Нет, её люди тоже временами сильно раздражали, но в целом, она к ним привыкла, так что добровольное заточение в пустыне ей не казалось привлекательной перспективой.

— Помнишь? — спросил Кит.

— Как можно забыть, — ответила Пидж, посмотрев на него. — Ты часто здесь бываешь?

— Время от времени. Когда хочется побыть одному.

— О, так я тебе помешаю? — неловко пошутила Пидж. — Может, мне поймать попутку и вернуться обратно?

— Не говори ерунды. Идём, угощу тебя чем-нибудь, если ты не против.

Пидж удивлённо приподняла брови: готовился, или у него в принципе тут запасы имеются?

— Не смотри так на меня, Холт. Я же здесь всё-таки _бываю_ , а значит, тут есть всё, что нужно для жизни.

К Пидж вернулось прежнее ощущение неловкости. Что она тут делает? Почему снова пьёт? Зачем Кит смотрит на неё как-то странно: не равнодушно и спокойно, а с интересом и вопросительно, что ли, как будто сверяет свои ощущения с каким-то внутренним компасом.

— А помнишь?.. — так начиналось почти каждое предложение, которое произносили Кит или Пидж. Они снова копались в воспоминаниях о том, как поразились огромному Замку Львов, как невероятно быстро их засосало в межгалактическую войну и о том, какой отвратительной показалась им съедобная жижа.

— Правильно было бы называть её _не_ съедобной, — фыркал Кит.

— Ты вообще никогда не жаловался на это! — осознала вдруг Пидж, делая крошечный глоток вина, опасаясь, как бы не потерять контроль и в этот раз.

— Ну, надо было стойко сносить все неудобства. Не мог же я ныть, как Лэнс, — ответил Кит.

— Если подумать, ты вообще ни на что не жаловался. Кроме Лэнса, — заметила Пидж.

Кит со смехом закатил глаза.

В наступившей тишине был слышен треск сверчков. Где-то далеко проезжали редкие автомобили. На улице ночь рассеяла звёзды по бескрайнему небу, в окно виднелся полумесяц. Пидж сидела полубоком, подогнув под себя правую ногу, а левой беспечно болтая в воздухе. Она опустила голову на спинку дивана и просто смотрела на молодого мужчину, который сидел перед ней. Надо же, наверно, за всё время их совместной работы в команде Вольтрона они столько не говорили, сколько сегодня. В груди разливалось тепло. То ли в Кэти заговорило вино, то ли всё дело было в дружеском участии, прогоняющем одиночество, но ей захотелось, чтобы этот миг длился вечно. Ей казалось, что она могла бы вот так сидеть напротив Кита, рассматривать его шрам, чёрные густые волосы и глаза с фиолетовым отливом целую вечность. Тишина обволакивала её.

Вдруг Пидж почувствовала лёгкое прикосновение к правой щеке, она слегка вздрогнула, а потом посмотрела на Кита. Он осторожно кончиками пальцев левой руки убирал короткие рыжие пряди, выбившиеся из-под платка. Кэти вспомнила поцелуй на свадьбе Широ, в горле пересохло, и она непроизвольно облизнула губы. Кит убрал руку, продолжая пристально смотреть на Пидж. У неё возникло странное ощущение, что они думают об одном и том же, но оба боятся сделать следующий шаг.

Чтобы как-то выбраться из затянувшегося молчания, Пидж спросила, как дела у Кролии, и разговор потихоньку снова завязался, оставив позади интимный момент, но сохранив в голове Кэти вопрос: «Что было бы, если?..»

Они засиделись до поздней ночи. Кэти не помнила, как уснула, но проснулась она на кровати, укрытая пледом, в соседней с гостиной комнате. Пидж села, потирая глаза и слишком поздно спохватившись, что тушь, должно быть, вся размазалась. В окно бил неяркий свет. Она осмотрелась, не нашла Кита, встала, разгладила заломившуюся рубашку и потихоньку вышла из комнаты.

Когане спал на диване, согнув одну ногу в колене и спрятав лицо в сгибе локтя. Как и она, он был во вчерашней одежде: чёрные джинсы и футболка — а куртка висела на крючке у входа. Пидж постояла над ним пару минут, размышляя о превратностях судьбы и о том, что никогда бы не подумала, что будет проводить ночи, полные задушевных бесед, с этим ворчуном-молчуном. Потом Кэти наведалась в ванную, чтобы хоть как-то привести себя в порядок, и отправилась на кухню заварить кофе.

— Кубинский, кто бы мог подумать, — усмехнулась она, засовывая нос поглубже в упаковку и вдыхая аромат кофейных зёрен.

— Доброе утро, — раздалось позади, и Пидж едва не рассыпала кофе, подпрыгнув от неожиданности.

— Не подкрадывайся так больше, — буркнула она.

— Не хотел напугать. Извини. Давай я? — он забрал у неё из рук пакет, слегка коснувшись её пальцами, и достал из шкафчика кофемолку и турку.

— Ты умеешь варить кофе? — изумилась Кэти, облокачиваясь на столешницу рядом с Китом.

— А, ничего сложного, Лэнс показал мне.

— Лэнс? Тебе? — Пидж не скрывала своего удивления: когда это Кит принимал советы от Лэнса?

— Постарайся не выражать свои чувства так явно, иногда это обидно, — притворно нахмурился Кит, ставя на огонь турку.

— Извини, — улыбнулась Пидж, и он улыбнулся ей в ответ.

Кроме идеального владения мечом, Кит в совершенстве познал искусство варки кофе — тот был так чудесен, что Кэти жмурилась от удовольствия, отпивая напиток маленькими глоточками.

— Пидж? — тихо позвал Кит.

— Что? — она подняла на него глаза.

— Ты никогда не думала, чтобы встречаться с кем-нибудь?

Неожиданный вопрос определённо застал девушку врасплох. Она уставилась на бывшего командира, не совсем понимая, куда он клонит.

— Я думала, это как-то по-другому происходит, — наконец выдавила Пидж из себя, не сдержав ухмылки. — Ты с кем-то знакомишься, узнаёшь его, понимаешь, что у вас есть что-то общее, ходишь на свидания… ну, как-то так.

— А если ты с этим кем-то уже знаком и можно миновать первые три ступени и перейти сразу к свиданиям? — он смотрел прямо на неё, и Пидж прекрасно понимала, или ей казалось, что она понимала, что он говорит о них, но ей хотелось большей определённости.

— Ты о ком-то конкретном говоришь? — тихо спросила она, делая ещё один глоток и не отрывая глаз от Кита. Она чувствовала, как щёки её покрываются краской из-за неоднозначной темы разговора.

— Я думаю, ты понимаешь, о ком я, — ответил Кит.

Вдруг Кэти разозлилась. Не сказать, чтобы она была любительницей излишних вздохов и чрезмерной романтики. Но Кит сейчас говорил так, словно ей сделку предлагал заключить. Даже если она ему и нравится, то он показывал это как-то странно, что не вязалось у Пидж с понятием о влюблённости и начале отношений. Она поставила чашку на стол.

— Я, пожалуй, поеду, — твёрдо сказала она и встала.

— Я отвезу тебя, — он поднял на неё глаза, заметно удивлённый её реакцией.

— Не надо. Я сама. До встречи, Кит, — и она направилась к двери, тихо закипая и злясь на себя за то, что обманулась. Ей-то казалось, что ему она и правда нравилась. Иначе к чему эти взгляды и эти прикосновения? Зачем он вообще пригласил её?

Прямо у двери Кит поймал её за запястье и развернул к себе.

— Кэти… я не то хотел сказать, — впервые за долгое время Пидж видела, чтобы он не знал, как себя повести. И впервые за долгое время называл по имени. — Я… мне одиноко.

— А, и ты решил, что я скрашу это одиночество по старой дружбе? — саркастически отозвалась она, негодуя и безуспешно пытаясь вырвать руку.

— Нет, это не то… После того поцелуя на свадьбе я не мог перестать думать о тебе.

— Это был пьяный поцелуй на пьяной свадьбе, — скривилась Пидж. Да, она тоже не могла забыть его, хотя и старалась. Но ей было проще считать, что это ровным счётом ничего не значит. — Я половины из того вечера не помню. И мы решили, что это было случайностью.

— А если нет? Если это был знак, а не случайность? — его глаза вглядывались в её лицо, словно ища ответов на свои вопросы. — Почему ты пригласила меня?

— _Я_ тебя пригласила? — возмутилась Кэти. — По-моему, это ты…

— Пидж, — тихо оборвал её Кит. Он вдруг стремительно преодолел расстояние между ними и поцеловал её, быстро и горячо. Кэти даже не успела сообразить, что происходит: заморгала, теряясь в ощущениях, а он уже отстранился, глядя глаза в глаза. Хотела было что-нибудь сказать, но едва сделала вдох, как Кит снова накрыл её губы своими. На этот раз он был настойчивее и требовательнее, и под этим напором рушились стены, которые Пидж возводила со дня свадьбы Широ. Кит выпустил её руку, и она повела её от его бедра вверх по телу, через грудь, выше, пока пальцы наконец не вплелись в волосы у шеи. Короткие ногти шкрябнули по коже, срывая полустон с чужих губ. Кит стиснул Пидж в объятиях.

— Чувствуешь? — хрипло спросил он, на мгновение отрываясь от неё. — Это не было случайностью.

Кэти плохо соображала, новые ощущения накрыли её с головой. Да даже если бы и случайностью, какая разница, когда так хорошо сейчас? Он один, она одинока. Он её друг, она его подруга. Что плохого в том, чтобы попробовать нечто новое? Очевидно, что их тянет друг к другу. Возможно, этого не случилось бы, если бы они не остались одни. Но ведь вся жизнь — это цепочка случайностей, из которых складывается целый узор. И Пидж хотела посмотреть, каким он будет.

— Подожди… — она оторвалась от губ Кита и заглянула ему в глаза. — Что если ничего не…

Она не договорила, он перебил её новым поцелуем, пробормотав:

— Не думай, не надо.

— Но… — предприняла Пидж новую попытку.

— Не думай, — выдохнул Кит ей прямо в губы, увлекая в страстный поцелуй.

И голова Пидж вдруг, словно только и ждала этого позволения, действительно перестала думать. Кэти было уже всё равно, что будет или не будет дальше. К чему загадывать, если всё равно всё меняется? Страсть накатывала и накрывала её с головой. Так есть ли смысл противиться? Никакого. Пидж прижалась всем телом к Киту, ощущая его тепло, она путалась в его волосах пальцами и притягивала его к себе всё сильнее. Воздуха стало катастрофически мало, потому что дышала она тяжело и шумно, но Киту это, кажется, нравилось — с каждой секундой он становился всё смелее в своих ласках, и она плавилась под его прикосновениями. Он потянул её за собой, обратно в комнату, а Пидж и не думала сопротивляться.

Он буквально повалил её на диван, который возмущённо заскрипел под тяжестью двух тел. Кэти нащупала край футболки Кита и нетерпеливо потянула её вверх. Настала его очередь спрашивать, уверена ли она в том, что делает, и Пидж услышала сквозь гулкое биение их сердец свой собственный голос, до странного незнакомый, глухой и охрипший:

— Не думай. Пожалуйста…

_Два дня спустя_

Пидж сидела на традиционной понедельничной летучке, она время от времени кивала словам руководителя проекта и рассеянно рисовала загогулины в блокноте. В кармане лабораторного халата провибрировал телефон, и она потихоньку открыла сообщение.

«Привет, Холт. Пообедаем вместе? Я в Гарнизоне. Решил принять предложение Айверсона. Хочу быть ближе к своей девушке».

Кэти закусила губу, пряча улыбку, и быстро написала ответ: «Конечно. И раз уж я теперь твоя девушка, может, перестанешь называть меня по фамилии?»

Она спрятала телефон и подпёрла щёку рукой, окончательно потеряв нить совещания. Надо же, она и Кит, кто бы мог подумать! Точно не она.


End file.
